Verde y gris
by Queen Stardust
Summary: —Soy un Black. Toujours pour, toujours Slytherin—sentenció el chico. Albus Severus P. x Regulus Acturus Black.


Disclaimer:_ si Albus Severus y Regulus Acturus me pertenecieran, no solo harían esto. Harían muchas cosas más. Pero desgraciadamente son propiedad de la señora J.K. Rowling y yo no gano nada con esto más el hecho de vaciar un poco mi cabeza. _

N.A:_ No quiero decir demasiado, ni explicar demasiado. Quiero decir que los Black me han fascinado desde siempre, que son mi familia predilecta de Harry Potter y que he jugado con los obvios paralelismos que J.K va dejando (intencionadamente o no) a lo largo de la saga. Tengo mucho cariño a ambos personajes porque he pensado mucho en ambos. Y aunque los finales no son lo mío, como podréis comprobar, me gustaría que disfrutaseis de este relato del mismo modo que yo he disfrutado al escribirlo. De antemano pido disculpas por las posibles faltas ortográficas, gramaticales o estilísticas que hayan podido pasárseme. Os prometo que día a día intento refinarme. Si vuestra amabilidad hoy se encuentra desbordante, dejadme un review con impresiones y opiniones, yo os lo agradeceré muchísimo. Y no dilato más la espera, aquí os dejo con _**_Verde y gris_**_._

* * *

Albus Severus detestaba pasar las vacaciones de Navidad en _Grimmauld Place_. Y lo había terminado de decidir cuando, al pasar por la biblioteca, se había tenido que quitar una doxy del pelo que, además, le había mordido el puente entre su pulgar y su índice. ¡Maldito bicho!

Su orgullo no le dejó ir a buscar a su madre para que le ofreciera una cura inmediata, así que enfurruñado, arrastró sus pies escaleras arriba. De camino hacia no sabía dónde, empezó a recordar qué le había hecho ir a la biblioteca de la casa. Y eso solo hizo que su enfado creciera aún más, pues estaba huyendo de su _estúpido_ hermano mayor, James. Desde que el Sombrero Seleccionador había decidido que pertenecía a Slytherin el pasado uno de septiembre, James había decidido que Albus no era suficientemente bueno para él, el orgulloso Gryffindor.

No le importó que Albus le repitiera una y otra vez que él no había pedido estar en Slytherin, sino que, por el contrario, le había rogado al viejo sombrero que su sitio era en Gryffindor, como toda su familia. ¿Pero y qué pudo hacer él? ¡El sombrero no paraba de repetirle un montón de cosas sobre la ambición y la astucia, y la ambición otra vez! Cosas que ni siquiera tenían sentido para él pero que para esa prenda de ropa le parecieron suficientes como para ponerle en la casa de las serpientes y provocar así una brecha con su hermano.

La primera noche fue horrible, pero no se permitió escribir a sus padres para decirles lo que su hermano James le había hecho: darle de lado. Tampoco lo hizo cuando, al intentar hacerle entrar en razón, James sacó su varita y le llamó víbora de una forma demasiado venenosa. Y el orgullo continuó en alza incluso cuando su prima Rose se atrevió a contarle el asunto a su madre y su tía Hermione decidió comentárselo a Ginny. Ni las cartas de su madre, ni la única de su padre, le hicieron volver a plantarse frente a su hermano. Si ese idiota quería una disculpa no la tendría, ¿por qué tenía que disculparse? ¿Por vestir de verde? ¡Él si tenía que disculparse, por ser imbécil!

Después del primer mes hacer como si fueran dos desconocidos se hizo rutina, la magnitud del castillo y la multitud le sirvió de mucha ayuda. Evitarle parecía pan comido, sobre todo cuando su hermano tenía el cuarto en una torre y él, en las mazmorras. Pero claro, cuando las primeras fiestas habían llegado, y tuvieron que volver a casa, fue horrible. La primera semana fue la mejor, desde luego. Fue la única que pasaron en su casa de _Godric's Hollow_, donde si la casa se le hacía demasiado pequeña para evitar a su hermano y por ende las charlas de su madre, tenía permiso paterno para salir a pasear por el barrio.

Pero en cuanto las fechas más señaladas se aproximaron, el trabajo de su padre (que aumentaba en fechas festivas, al preparar la seguridad de los eventos públicos) y los nervios de su madre (las compras navideñas la volvían histérica, y se sentía mejor en Londres, cerca del Callejón Diagon), les hizo moverse a los seis—el viejo Kreacher incluido—hasta la antigua y honorable casa de los Black-antiguo cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix-cárcel personal de Albus Severus.

Porque en esto último se había convertido. Y mira que la dichosa casa era grande, pero si no estaba su hermano en cualquier habitación, estaba su hermana exigiéndole que jugase con ella, su madre pidiéndole mil cosas que hacer o el viejo Kreacher murmurando lloroso (que se volvía aún más raro en aquella casa). Para colmo, aunque su madre afirmase que aquella casa era limpiada en profundidad ocasionalmente, se encontraba alguna que otra doxy que le hacía la vida aún más imposible si cabía, como en ese momento. Albus estaba seguro de que aquella casa era el nido oficial de doxys de toda Gran Bretaña, ¡y de duendecillos de Cornualles! Pero a esos no les tenía rencor alguno, pues habían atacado a su hermano al abrir un armario de la cocina y eso le había provocado reír hasta que las lágrimas le asomaron.

De cualquier modo aquella anécdota era pasada. Y ahora solo quería encontrar una habitación solitaria, tranquila y desinfectada. ¿Era tanto pedir?

Salazar pareció escucharle, porque encontró una. Era pequeñita y estaba llena de trastos, se parecía un poco a la habitación de Kreacher, pero olía mejor. Aunque estuviese lleno de polvo. _¿Así que limpiada en profundidad, eh, mamá?,_ pensó. Al entrar, como en la mayoría de las habitaciones, la luz de una antigua lámpara alumbraba sola. Siempre le había gustado eso de la casa de los Black, la cantidad de facilidades mágicas—que en opinión de su madre, eran solo muestra de los delirios de grandeza de aquella familia de puristas. Y, en la de su tío Ron, era algo _totalmente bestial_—que existían en pequeños detalles para los habitantes de la casa y que eran de agradecer.

Observó entonces todo aquello con más claridad y, como no había conseguido coger un libro antes de que le atacara la doxy, decidió buscar algo con lo que entretenerse ahí hasta la hora de la cena. Normalmente seguía el consejo de su padre, de no tocar nada de aquella casa que sus padres no le hubieran dicho antes qué era y si era seguro. Pero olvidó aquello en el preciso momento en el que algo de plata parecido a un triángulo, brilló tras unas cajas.

Apartó las cajas en seguida y se dio cuenta de que lo que pensaba que era un triángulo debía de ser en realidad un retrato por el aspecto que, pese a empaquetado, mostraba. Ni corto ni perezoso, deshizo los lazos de las cuerdas y apartó el papel que lo envolvía a un lado. Frunció el ceño cuando se encontró con un cuadro a medio pintar. Mostraba a un joven, un poco más mayor que él, tez pálida, rasgos finos, delgados y altivos, de cabellos negros que caían por su frente pero no lo suficiente como para ocultar sus ojos grises. Había visto esos rasgos antes, no hacía falta ser una lumbrera para saber que se trataba de un Black, aunque a saber de quién se trataba. Los Weasley eran famosos por tener camadas y camadas de hijos (ya no todos pelirrojos, él mismo era una de las pruebas), pero los Black en sus tiempos tampoco se quedaron atrás, el tapiz de la familia que aún había sido incapaz de ser retirado de la pared del cuarto del piso de abajo, lo demostraba. Siguió observando el cuadro curioso, preguntándose por qué se habría quedado el pintor a la mitad. El rostro estaba completo, pero el cuerpo se veía cortado desde el hombro derecho hasta el final del retrato en una línea diagonal.

—Oh, luz, genial. Sí, tío, sí, deja de mirar, no tengo manos. ¿Contento? Pero eso no significa que no pueda lanzarte una maldición, ¿eh?... ¿Oh sí?...—pronunció el chico del cuadro, dejando de estar estático y tratando de comprobar, al parecer, si podía lanzar maldiciones.

Albus dio un bote en el sitio por el susto que se acababa de llevar. Sí, claro que había visto a muchísimos más cuadros hablar y moverse. Pero jamás imagino que ese cuadro, que no estaba terminado, pudiese hacerlo.

— ¡Hablas! Quiero decir, no estás terminado… —sonaba estúpido, pero seguía sorprendido por tal hazaña. Como su inocente mente así veía al hecho de que el chico, o medio-chico, pudiese comunicarse.

—Vaya, ¿en serio? Creí que me trataba de algún tipo de _art nouveau_ abstracto—los ojos grises rodaron con tal sarcasmo y se le quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido— ¿Y tú quién eres? Porque como seas un Black, la inteligencia familiar ha debido morir.

—No, no soy un Black. Me llamo Albus Severus y soy el chico que te ha sacado ante esa "genial" luz, deberías agradecérmelo. O yo debería volver a taparte—sugirió cogiendo el envoltorio de papel con sus manos de nuevo.

El chico del cuadro puso una cara de espanto y alarma, negando fervientemente, puesto que no podía mover más que su cabeza.

—No, tío, tranquilo, nada de maldiciones y nada de envoltorios. ¿Albus Severus, eh? No me digas, dos nombres que seguro que no significan arrastrar contigo las glorias pasadas y la presión que eso conlleva. Muy típico. Yo soy Regulus Arcturus, que así a voz de pronto suena hasta musical, ¿a que sí? Pero cuando te digo que el primero es de mi tío abuelo y el segundo de mi tío tatarabuelo, pues ya todo parece menos maravilloso. ¿Sabes lo mejor? Que no conocí a esos señores y ahora tengo que ser mejor que ellos. Claro que el del idiota de mi hermano es peor, porque tiene el nombre de mi padre. A ver cómo se las apaña para ser mejor que padre. Eso le pasa por ser Gryffindor, ¡que sea el héroe de esa aventura!—sin duda Regulus tenía muchas ganas de hablar después de pasar años en soledad. Y parecía deseoso de soltar ese discurso, como si lo hubiese estado practicando todo aquel tiempo con el tono ácido adornando cada palabra.

— ¿Tu hermano también era Gryffindor?—Albus se había embebido tanto del discurso del retrato que olvidó por un momento que el Sirius del que hablaba era el mismo del que había oído infinidad de historias, el mismo que le daba el segundo nombre a su hermano. Pero se sintió de pronto tan identificado con aquel lienzo que incluso se acomodó en el suelo frente a él, dejando a un lado el papel de empaquetar.

Regulus le miró alzando una ceja, de manera inquisidora. Un gesto que abría perfectamente la pregunta que iba a formular.

— ¿Tú eres Gryffindor?

Albus negó con el ceño fruncido. Como si aquella pregunta, formulada claramente con un tono que prejuzgaba, le hiriera en su orgullo. Y por primera vez desde que el sombrero gritó "¡Slytherin!" sobre su cabeza, infló el pecho con orgullo.

—Claro que no. Soy Slytherin. Mi hermano es Gryffindor, ¿tú eres Gryffindor?

Él sabía bien que no, solo había que ver la casa para saber que aquello era un nido de Slytherins. Porque aunque se hubiese intentado redecorar, había tapices que simplemente eran imposibles de hacer desaparecer. Incluso a veces pasaba con las mismas cortinas. Pero usó el mismo tono acusador que el retrato había usado.

Regulus también lo tomó como un insulto, y de haber podido se hubiese ido indignado o hubiese hecho aspavientos con las manos. Pero imitó al chico de ojos verdes que tenía frente a él, e infló su pecho orgulloso con un gesto altivo en su rostro.

—Soy un Black. _Toujours pour, toujours Slytherin_—sentenció el chico. Su orgullo era claro, pero sus ojos brillaron con un matiz diferente. Como si Albus fuese a debatirle aquello. Aunque ninguno de los dos dijo nada, por lo tanto Regulus continuó—Así que eres Slytherin y tu hermano Gryffindor.

Albus asintió con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño enfurruñado, pero poco le duró esa expresión, pues su gesto se volvió en una mueca de derrota. No tomó en cuenta aquel lema que no entendió, pese a que sabía algunas palabras que sus primas, las Weasley francesas, le habían enseñado. Su postura, cabizbaja, ya hablaba por él antes de que él lo hiciera.

—Y me odia por ser Slytherin. Es un imbécil. Papá me dijo que no pasaba nada por ser Slyhterin, pero al parecer, para mi hermano, ser Slytherin es lo peor. Y ya estoy cansado de tener que ir por otro pasillo porque mi hermano va por uno, de tener que fingir que no le conozco cuando le veo, de buscar un cuarto en la casa donde él no esté. ¿Por qué me hace esto? ¡Es mi hermano! Me dijo que iba a cuidar de mí, aunque no podía decírselo a nadie. Y me dejó solo. Me llamó víbora. Le odio.

El rostro de Regulus, que hasta entonces había estado relajado, arrogante e incluso burlón, se ensombreció de pronto. Albus no sabía si un cuadro podría hacer que sus ojos brillaran, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta de que aquel cuadro estaba inacabado, pero los ojos grises de Regulus emitieron un destello. Y el joven Potter lo podía jurar ante cualquiera.

—No le odias. Y en el fondo lo sabes. Y tampoco te odias a ti aunque a veces lo pienses. Odias toda aquella situación. Que parezca más cercano a sus amigos que a ti, que te mire con desprecio y te llame por tu apellido como si no lo compartierais. Odias que ya no te llame enano, que no juegue contigo. Tampoco que comparta contigo su merienda, ni que os miréis cómplices tras una travesura. No es culpa tuya, no es culpa suya. Es culpa del mundo. De que el odio estúpido pase de generación en generación. Que un color sea bueno y otro malo. Que nadie se pare a pensar en que los niños no han de ser educados para odiar un color, solo porque ellos sean del otro. El odio separa familias, hermanos que se quieren, sangres que son una. El odio produce guerras, causa dolor. El odio es absurdo. Pero no debes dejar que el miedo te acongoje, no seas valiente solo en el final, cuando todo está perdido. No importa lo que ellos digan, las serpientes también saben luchar, también tienen principios, también pueden ser los héroes. Demuéstraselo a tu hermano de la mejor forma, recuperándole—su tono de voz era sereno, pero firme y pasional. De pronto sonó mucho más maduro que al principio, incluso por extraño que pudiese parecer, su imagen parecía más madura.

Albus le escuchó incluso asombrado. Y cuando Regulus había terminado de hablar sus miradas se cruzaron, verde sobre gris. Aunque se sentía totalmente identificado con lo que Regulus había dicho, en algún momento sintió que aquella pasión que demostraba no iba dirigida en exclusiva para él. Pero aquellas palabras calaron hondo, aunque su asombro y curiosidad le hicieron preguntar, alzando una ceja inquisitiva.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Regulus pareció haber salido de un trance y enfocó su mirada de nuevo a él, tras haberla dejado perdida.

—No lo sé—confesó—Creo que tenía 17 años cuando este cuadro comenzó a hacerse. Pero no recuerdo cuándo. Mi memoria está incompleta y es una mezcla de recuerdos incomprensibles algunas veces. Supongo que es porque estoy incompleto—parecía realmente confuso cuando se obligó a recordar, pero al volver a mirar a Albus su mirada se fijó en la mano de este—Oye. ¿Eres medio trol? Porque esa mano se te está hinchando de una manera increíble.

El muchacho moreno bajó sus ojos verdes de herencia paterna a su mano y maldijo en un grito al ver cómo su mano empezaba a hincharse y a ponerse verdosa, Regulus no mentía. Su horror fue tal que dio un brinco y corrió escaleras abajo, olvidándose de aquel cuadro incompleto.

— ¡Oye tú, como te llames! ¡No me abandones!—gritó, sin recibir respuesta, Regulus desde el cuadro, antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras el chico—Bueno—dijo para sí—al menos ahora no estoy tapado.

Después de haber dejado atrás a Regulus, Albus atropelló a su hermano al llegar al rellano del primer piso.

— ¡James! ¿Dónde está mamá? ¡Soy un trol! ¡Esa maldita doxy!—pronunció agitado el niño, con los ojos abiertos con alarma y sujetando la muñeca de la mano herida en lo alto, mostrándoselo a su hermano.

James iba a gruñirle, así era como le contestaba a su hermano desde hacía ya un tiempo. Pero al ver la verdaderamente hinchada y verde mano de su hermano, se alarmó. Le llevó a la cocina, sin más. Y, tras cerciorarse de que su madre había curado a su hermano, al darse cuenta de que había vuelto a hablar a la serpiente, regresó a su gesto ceñudo y a sus gruñidos.

Pero entonces a Albus no le importó. Y solo tuvo que esperar unos meses tras la Navidad para que James volviese a hablarle, a ser su hermano.

Las palabras de Regulus habían hecho mella en Albus, pese a que no volvió a acordarse de él hasta muchos años más tarde. Se encontraba leyendo un libro de la biblioteca, uno muy arcaico, en busca de un hechizo para una colgante de plata con una gema verde. Quería guardar recuerdos en él y buscaba algún hechizo capaz de hacer eso o algo parecido. Pero en su lectura se topó con algo tan arcaico casi como _Hogwarts_: el encantamiento que daba vida a los cuadros.

Y descubrió entonces que Regulus no estaba mal encaminado, que la falta de recuerdos y memoria se debían a que estaba inacabado. Poco a poco el mago vertía sus recuerdos, sensaciones o experiencias en el lienzo, mientras este iba siendo pintado. Cuando el artista llegaba a pintar la zona del corazón, el cuadro estaba completo y todo lo que el mago había vivido, sentido y pensado hasta la fecha, quedaba recogido en él.

Albus no sintió lástima de Regulus, sin embargo. Pues se dio cuenta de que no era infeliz. Y aunque se prometió volver a aquel cuarto del _12 de Grimmauld Place_ a buscarlo, aquel deseo volvió a quedarse perdido en un rincón de su memoria.


End file.
